Feliz día, papá
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Una pequeña y obstinada Candace decidida a no dejar que su vida cambie a pesar de los deseos de mamá, dos extraños que no dejará entrar en su vida. OneShot.


**sam-ely-ember**: Esto honestamente no tiene explicaciones, lo imaginé gracias a una conversación con mis amigas de universiad sobre los "otros" padres de Phineas, Ferb y Candace y también basado en una entrevista en la que Dan y Swampy expresaron que esa historia no existe -ni importa- para la serie. Así que, disfruten.

* * *

**- -**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de los increíbles _Dan Povenmire_ y _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

* * *

**- -**

**Feliz día, papá.**  
**A Phineas and Ferb Fanfic**  
**By: sam-ely-ember**

Con auténtica apatía se cruzó de brazos mirando a la mujer con el mayor enojo posible, tanta ira contenida en una pequeña podía considerarse adorable pero Linda sabía con seguridad que Candace podría ser todo menos una irascible niña adorable. Se arrodilló para llegar a su altura y la tomó por los hombros, habló con dulzura y esperanza, esperando que sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para cambiar la opinión de su obstinada pequeña de siete años:

-Hazlo por mí. ¿Está bien?

Candace suspiró y relajó los brazos a sus costados. –No quiero.

Linda pareció rendirse, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana que daba al patio trasero. –Dos personas más en la casa no es solo importante para mí. Ven aquí.- La pequeña obedeció, caminó hasta su madre y con dificultad subió la repisa junto a la ventana para poder observar. -¿Qué ves?

-A Phineas y Perry.- Dijo con naturalidad. Afuera, un pequeño niño pelirrojo jugaba con un xilófono mientras la mascota respondía a cada sonido en un ciclo sin fin.

-No es saludable para tu hermano convivir exclusivamente con un ornitorrinco todos los días de su vida. No te lo pediría si fuera importante, haz un esfuerzo por mamá.

-¿Y si no me gusta?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Son personas maravillosas, debes confiar un poco en mí.

Manteniendo su indecisión intacta, observó a su hermano menor reír mientras jugaba con el extraño ornitorrinco mascota, mamá lo había pedido pero eso no quería decir que debía hacerlo. Demasiado despierta para su corta edad, crecer sin saber quién era su padre se había convertido en una necesidad poco usual en alguien que debería preocuparse por cómo vestir a su muñeca favorita y qué llevar a la clase para mostrar cada semana. Tener que aceptar a alguien que su mamá había escogido sin consultarle estaba más allá de su entendimiento y no podía concebir la idea de ver su espacio invadido por un nuevo hermanito que desconocía por completo. ¿Cómo vivir un cambio así?

El día que tanto temió había llegado y la puerta del timbre sonó tan fuerte como pudo esperarlo, corrió escaleras arriba mientras mamá abría la puerta con Phineas pisándole los talones. Un hombre alto de gafas se hallaba sonriente al otro lado, al bajar la mirada, vio a un tímido pequeño de curioso cabello verde aferrado a la pierna de su padre, observando cuidadosamente todo al interior.

-¿Cómo resultó?- Preguntó el hombre, Linda negó con la cabeza. –Debemos darle tiempo, no te preocupes.- La mujer se lanzó a su abrazo y Candace hizo una mueca de asco al verlos sonreír.

Phineas se acercó al niño con una inamovible sonrisa y se presentó con voz enérgica.

-Hola, me llamo Phineas y éste es Perry.- Señaló al animal a su lado. –Eres Ferb, ¿verdad?- el chico asintió. -¿Quieres ir a jugar? Mamá me compró una nueva guitarra.- Sin decir palabra alguna siguió al pequeño a través del recibidor hasta el patio trasero.

Inconcebible. ¿Cómo su pequeño hermano pudo saber primero el nombre del extraño antes que ella? ¿Mamá no creía que debía saberlo? ¿Por qué?

Continuó observando a los dos adultos en el umbral. El hombre cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y tomó a Linda de la mano quien lo condujo a la sala de estar. Candace bajó las escaleras y los siguió de cerca esperando no ser descubierta. Debía asegurarse de sacar al intruso de su casa lo antes posible. Habían estado bien hasta ahora, muy bien y a gusto, ¿por qué mamá quería cambiar las cosas?

-Los niños son difíciles, querida, para Ferb fue muy complicado dejar la vieja Inglaterra para venir aquí pero se ha adaptado, no veo por qué Candace no pueda hacerlo.

Eso era una desventaja, él ya sabía su nombre y ella apenas lo veía por primera vez. ¿Por qué parecía que mamá quería darle toda la ventaja al enemigo?

-Me preocupa, Lawrence, si los niños no se adaptan no podemos…no quiero que…- suspiró. –No creí que fuera tan difícil.

-Entonces no sería divertido.- Él la animó y ambos sonrieron imperceptiblemente.

-Eww. Asco.- Candace habló olvidando su escondite. Se tapó la boca cuando supo que había sido descubierta y cuando mamá llamó debió salir a escena.

Caminó con las manos tras la espalda y paso decidido. No sonrió, simplemente se paró frente a ambos y esperó que mamá hablara primero.

-Hija, él es Lawrence.

-Sí. Hola.

-Hola, Candace, mamá me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero eres más adorable de lo que comentó.

-Gracias, supongo.- Se volteó a Linda y habló sin reserva alguna, con la seguridad plena de un niño que no teme a lo desconocido. -¿Y este señor va a ser mi nuevo papá?

-Bueno…no en un sentido estricto, pero sí.

-No me gusta.

-¡Candace!- mamá reprimió.

-No, querida, espera. Bien Candace, ¿por qué no te agrado?

-No sé, solo no me gustas. Entonces no puedes quedarte con Phineas, mamá y yo.- Canturreó las últimas palabras y abandonó la sala para subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto.

Aún sentada en el sofá principal, Linda tomó el rostro entre las manos y gimió inconforme. Lawrence la reconfortó con un abrazo y susurró palabras de aliento.

-Es una niña.- Ella asintió. –Quizá debamos darle más tiempo.

Escaleras arriba, Candace trabajaba en su libro para colorear de "La sensibilidad de la Princesa", su cuento favorito que había leído en la escuela, tarareando una ronda infantil, agitaba los pies en el aire mientras llenaba su libro en el suelo. Un par de pequeños entraron por la puerta y ella los miró enojada por interrumpir la quietud de su espacio de trabajo.

-Estoy coloreando.- Anunció. -¿Qué pasa?

-Le muestro la casa a Ferb, quería ver tu habitación.- Phineas habló intentando no perder su último aprendizaje de cómo pronunciar palabras difíciles, a mamá le gustaba que aprendiera cosas nuevas. –Habla chistoso,- sonrió –pero mamá dice que es por donde vivía antes. Se llama Ingla…e…se…

-"Inglaterra".- Corrigió su hermana.

-Sí, Ingla…te…rra. Ahora vamos a ver la cama de Perry. ¿Vienes?

-No, gracias. Quiero terminar mi libro.

-Está bien.- Y tan silenciosos como llegaron abandonaron la habitación.

Las visitas curiosas continuaron esporádicamente las siguientes semanas y cada vez Candace se negaba con mayor fuerza a aquello que su mamá quería con creces. Segura de estar en lo correcto solo debía preocuparse porque Phineas realmente disfrutaba jugar con Ferb cada vez que venía, no era correcto, solo debían ser mamá y los dos hermanos. Ese día había decidido poner a su hermano de su lado y se obligó a buscarle por toda la casa hasta encontrarlo finalmente en el garaje intentando alcanzar las herramientas de la mesa montado sobre los hombros de Ferb.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?- corrió para bajar a su hermanito y los tres chicos cayeron en el proceso.

-Quería un des…tor…ni…lla…dor.- contó las sílabas. –Ferb dibujó un robot y queremos hacerlo antes de que se vaya con papá.

-¡Él no es papá!- Gritó furiosa y se levantó del suelo. –Y no pueden hacer robots, eso es para niños grandes.- Lo meditó un momento para encontrar la solución más cercana. -…¡le diré a mamá!

Corrió a la sala, ahora habitación común para mamá y su visitante, sin embargo se detuvo antes de poder hablar cuando escuchó a mamá hablar con absoluta tristeza. Se escondió tras una pared para poder entender lo que decía.

-No va a funcionar, han pasado semanas y no cambia. Lawrence…no…podemos estar juntos, no puedo obligar a Candace a algo que no quiere.

El visitante suspiró con tranquilidad y asintió silente. El mutismo se prolongó por varios segundos en el que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de levantar la mirada. Finalmente él decidió hablar, con tanta o más tristeza de la que Linda expresó anteriormente.

-Está bien, supongo que tomaría la misma decisión si estuviera en tu lugar.

-Obviando las circunstancias, no es justo. Pensar que realmente había pensado encontrar aquello que me hacía falta.

-No lo veas como el final, querida, nada está predicho. Quizá sucede así por algún motivo que desconocemos.

-Me gustaría creer que tienes razón…

-…supongo que ya no podremos venir a visitarlos.

Linda negó aún sin levantar el rostro y el cuadro se quedó estático a los ojos de la pequeña Candace que observaba consternada la tristeza de mamá. Olvidando el motivo que le había hecho correr hasta el lugar, caminó de regreso a paso lento meditando lo que había visto. ¿Y qué había si a pesar de tener la razón no era lo correcto, si ser como era lastimaba a los demás?

Regresó al garaje y se detuvo en el umbral, vio a los dos pequeños jugar con piezas de plástico y metal, concentrados con la habilidad de un adulto experimentado. Inspiró para darse valor y llamó a su hermano.

-Phineas, ven aquí.- El pequeño obedeció y corrió en pasos pequeños al encuentro.

-¿Si?

-¿Realmente te gusta jugar con _él_?- Susurró y el niño asintió.

-No habla mucho pero es _genial_.- Hubo una pausa en la que pareció reírse de sí mismo. -No sé qué es, lo escuché en la tele.

Candace sonrió. -¿Y se lleva bien con Perry?

-Sip. ¿Es todo?

-Sí.- Dejó que el chico volviera al encuentro con su compañero de juegos y abandonó nuevamente el garaje.

Caminó silenciosa hasta el pequeño arbolito en medio del patio trasero y se sentó bajo su sombra, Perry llegó tras ella y se sentó a su lado para continuar su siesta matutina. Puso una mano sobre el animalito y al comenzar a acariciarlo, divagó un instante intentando qué hacer consigo misma.

-¿Qué dices, Perry? ¿Será bueno dejarlos entrar? Mamá está preocupada…- el viento sopló y la hizo estremecer. Levantó la mirada y a través del ventanal que daba a la sala vio la misma escena que había dejado al abandonar el recinto. -¿Es mi culpa?- preguntó con genuina inocencia. –No quiero hacerlo…- se dijo. -…pero…

Guardó silencio y se levantó del suelo. Perry se quedó bajo la sombra del árbol y el viento sopló nuevamente.

Ninguno notó cuando Candace se paró frente a ellos, el rostro con algo de consternación y las manos tras la espalda mientras miraba fijamente sus zapatos blancos. Tuvo que dar un fuerte respiro para llamar la atención. Linda levantó el rostro y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas cuando vio a su hija de pie sobre la alfombra.

-Yo…- comenzó la pequeña y calló. Se dio valor y tomó aire. –Yo creo que…si hace feliz a mamá tendrán que quedarse con nosotros.

Sin palabras, la pareja se miró antes de que Linda corroborara sus palabras. -¿Lo dices en serio?- Candace asintió y su madre se lanzó al abrazo. –Gracias, cariño.

Cuando se vio libre de nuevo, habló al hombre con dubitación. –Aún no me agradas, pero voy a tener que acostumbrarme.

-No queremos obligarte a nada, Candace. Si no estás conforme, podemos…

-No, creo que puedo intentarlo.- Interrumpió a Lawrence a mitad de la oración.

-Eso fue fácil.- Dijo él repentinamente sorprendido. –Qué lástima, había traído un obsequio para hacerte cambiar de opinión.- De la nada un peluche en forma de conejo que agitó en el aire. –Pero ya que lo decidiste…

-¡Dámelo!- Gritó y se lo arrebató para estrecharlo en un abrazo. –Lo llamaré "señor fluffy".- La sonrisa en su rostro se contagió y guardaron silencio mientras ella parecía bailar con el juguete en medio de la sala.

---

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y maldijo en silencio el chirrido que había intentado evitar al abrirla. Caminó suavemente por la habitación y se acercó al extremo izquierdo de la cama. Llamó al hombre con suavidad intentando no despertar a la mujer a su lado.

-Papá…papá.- No hubo respuesta. Rompió el susurro levemente. -¡Lawrence!

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-Shh. Despertarás a mamá.

-Candace, es temprano, ¿qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó incorporándose y tomando las gafas de la mesa de noche para ponerlas sobre sí.

-Bueno…quería darte mi regalo antes de que Phineas y Ferb lleguen con una de sus extravagantes locuras.- Explicó con un susurro de enojo.

-¿Regalo?

Suspiró y sonrió. –Hoy es el día del padre, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, lo olvidé por completo.

-Está bien, estaba segura de que lo olvidarías.- Sacó la caja que escondía tras su espalda. –No es la gran cosa pero creo que es un buen regalo.- Lo puso sobre el regazo del hombre. –Tengo que ir al Centro de Convenciones a preparar la celebración. Te veo allá.- Se inclinó y besó la frente del hombre con ternura. –Feliz día.

Cuando Candace abandonó la habitación, Lawrence bajó la mirada y abrió la caja que yacía sobre el cubre lecho, dentro, había un desgastado conejo de peluche que reconoció de inmediato. Atada a su pata, había una tarjeta simple, escrita con tinta rosa, puño y letra de su hija adolescente.

"_Por alguna razón recordé cómo nos conocimos y ahora me gustaría que hubiese sido de otra forma._

_Sin embargo, hoy puedes estar seguro de que no cambiaría nada porque así te tengo a mi lado y ese es el mejor obsequio que has podido darme._

_Dejo al Señor Fluffy contigo, no de forma permanente, devuélvelo cuando lo creas conveniente pero él representa mi regalo de hoy: todo mi cariño para la persona que realmente es el padre que siempre quise._

_No dudes que me siento muy orgullosa de decir que tú eres mi papá. Feliz día._

_Con amor,_

_Candace."_


End file.
